Study Buddies
by Atlas the Wise
Summary: Connie's got a report to turn in for school and it is up to Steven to help get it done but will a certain gem come and change their plans? Backstories and revelations about the Crystal Gems' relationship and interactions with the so called 'humans'. AU or 'What if' Scenario.


**Hi and welcome to another story I had in mind. I had this idea of mine for a while of viewing deep into the Crystal Gem's history and run ins with other humans. Since this is a fanfiction and there are OC involved this is pretty much a 'What If?' scenario. My interests increasingly peaked with another story called "Historical Gems" which is probably the most wasted potential of an excellent idea considering the writer is still new to writing stories. Does that mean I'm also focusing on things like WW2 or even WW1? We'll going to have to find out.**

We begin the new day with a knock on the door. Steven whose got nothing to do and like the optimistic cheerful child he is went to answer it. It turns out it was none other than his good friend, Connie Maheswaran.

"Hey Steven!" The friendly girl greeted on his house's deck. "Hey Connie! What brings you here?"

"Well today me and my classmates received a history assignment that we have to finish by Friday so I thought I could use some help." She announced as she walked in closing the door behind her. "That sounds interesting. What does it have to be about?" Steven wondered walking along with her to the couch.

"It can be about anything you want so long as it has a story to it." She stated sitting down alongside her dear close friend. "Frankly, I think that's just because so the students don't try to take the easy way out of the assignment much to the other kids' disappointment not that I don't mind the whole thing. I could ask my mom and dad to help me out but they're just so busy these days so I thought I could get some help from you."

"You mean like 'study buddies'?" Steven amazed. It was made even more noticeable by his iris turning into stars adding to that his signature or rather typical smile. Connie can't help but chuckle at his adorable nature. "Yeah, like study buddies." The young girl played along.

"Yes!" He cheered topping it off with his fist up in the air. "Now then, do you know any interesting stories about your past relatives from your dad's side."

"Well...," He began, "There's my great aunt and great uncle who both loved each other and piloting planes. They also like to collect all these stuff and save it all up. My dad even does it. He had a bunch of stuff that filled up his entire storage at U-Stor."

"Okay..." A stunned Connie carefully replied. "Aside from future concerns of becoming a hoarder is there anything else remarkable about your great aunt and uncle."

"Not really. Dad didn't really tell me more than that." Steven concluded. "I guess we can work off the whole 'story' angle. Got anything worth sharing?"

"There is one I can think of. It has tons of adventure to it. That will sound interesting." He stated. "How does it begin?" She curiously asked.

"Well it all begins when..." The gem warp pad suddenly activated cutting off Steven. In it the warp pad's light illuminated three remarkable figures to him. Only when it deactivated the figures presented their identity that is well known and recognized throughout Beach City.

"Hey Steven!" The purple gem known as Amethyst greeted with her usual friendly demeanor. "Whatcha doing with Connie?"

"We're both trying to write a report for an assignment and I'm just about to tell a story for it."

"Ooh, I'm getting on this." Amethyst demanded jumping on the couch between the two loveable kids. "What are we talking about?"

"Like I was starting to say to Connie, the story all begins when my great grandparents..."

"Great grandparents? Come on Steven. You're better than that." A disappointed Amethyst teased. "What's better than a story about a good ole story about family and adventure during dire times as shining ray of hope shines so closely? The _No Home Boys_ did an amazing job with it until the graphical adaptation likely killed it." The puzzled Steven questioned the gem.

"What about a magical history adventure?" Amethyst amazed him. It obviously worked with the likes of Steven Universe

"Ooh! Story for Steven!" He gleefully shouted. Amethyst responded with a cheerful laugh and then began telling her story. "Okay, so Rose and us located a corrupted gem in this small dirty town in this small county that even makes Beach City look like a paradise and you wouldn't believe what it went from there. I mean we had ton of explosions, a good fight..." Meanwhile, Garnet and Pearl simply stood by as the rowdy gem told her story all with concerned looks on their faces.

 **And that is it so far. Hope you enjoy it for now. Don't forget to check out We Bare Bears, a charming and cute new show out there. One episode guaranteed to give you nightmare fuel and one episode guaranteed to give you the feels that is equivalent to the world known as Steven Universe. Also don't forget to provided some support for the new We Bare Bears archive on .**

 **Lastly, I'm also rewriting my Crystal Gems School AU story due to a change in creative direction and theme so look out for my updated chapter.**


End file.
